The Last Item of the Christmas List
by Layla Fox
Summary: I am so sorry people, when i publish the story, accidentally I selected the wrong story and published my Portuguese story version, thanks for the reader that notified me about the error ;) now its all right, enjoy :) (contain SQUANDY)


It was an ordinary day in Krusty Krab, missed 3 days for Christmas, but the inhabitants of the Bikini Bottom more already made the preparations for one of the waited days of the year. Sponge Bob prepared of Kraby Patties with face of Santa Claus, singing songs repeated often enough to make spandrels to jump out of his ears. Mr. Krabs count your money just thinking about the opportunity to build Santa Claus with $20 bills. Squidward drowsed on the counter dreaming to win this lottery and fall out of that end-of-world.

Sandy came through the door, loaded with trinkets and some bags, she left everything in an empty table and went to make your order that had to be right with Sponge Bob, therefore Squidward slept deeply, she just left the money under his tentacle and went to place.

She took the bag of a long piece of paper and began to read it quickly, and then took the bag of a wooden polishing classical violin and started to shake a rope, but he only managed to blow the same.

Come to order coming out! - Sponge Bob yelled to Squidward, who woke up scared of your sleep.

- Bob Esponja! I am not deaf, if you do not know - how she sighed with loss of heart watching the square face of the Sponge - Who is the order?

- Table 3 - Bob Esponja took a little laugh pointing at the Sandy's table.

- What is so funny in the table… - he see Sandy losing the battle against the thread of your violin - what are she trying to do with that?

- Come on, the Krusty Patties will be cold - said Sponge Bob and laugh. Before, Patrick and him decided to play as Cupid of Squidwars, so he would not be so alone at Christmas, and the only person that they both thought could understand the clam artist/musician would be the texan squirrel scientist/sportist, Sandy, they just needed will act at the right moment.

Squidwars stood up to give the order, he began to be curious to know why of Sandy to be trying to play such a classic instrument refined as the violin, so for a hillbilly like her, the ideal would be a banjo.

- It is your order here - he told her, indifferent - uh, what are you trying to do, tying the poor violin?

- Haha - she said, sarcastically - I am not tying the violin, only sharpens trying it.

- Let me see - Squidward sat, took the violin, tied the rope that was missing and shook it - here it is, and there is no change in him.

- Gee, thanks - Sandy said to him, with a warm smile on his face.

- And, after all, what do you want it? - Squidward asked, really curious.

- It was a promise of Christmas, every year my family makes lists of things that we intend to do in the coming year, like our goals for Christmas - she said - I made a list, and my article at the moment is to learn to play the basics of the violin - she took the piece of paper and gave it to Squidward.

- But that list is for Christmas last year.

- I have completed my list of this year, so I decided to do the ones I did not complete the last year.

-"To learn to play the basics of the violin"; "build and raise a pipe"; "to read a novel"; "to learn to dance tango"; "to make a Bonsai"; "to learn to do origami"; "to learn to use rachi"…

- What a fool, huh? - Sandy said, kind of bashful.

- No…They are no good hobbies, I have done myself many Bonsais and I have read great novels, if you want, I can help with this list - said Squidward.

- Well, if it is not to mess with you… But I want to do everything on the list before Christmas evening.

- Okay, I will make the possible, now, let me see how you play.

Sandy supported the violin on the shoulder and played well… pretty bad, Squidward covered his ears, like he was not enough, he stopped the "symphony".

-What are you trying to do, blow my ears? That's horrible! - Squidward climbed his voice.

"As if you and your clarinet were a symphony of Mozart" Sandy thought.

- Come here, let me help you - Squidward came closer and passed around his arm, holding her hand and putting her in the right position on the ropes of the violin, with the other hand helped her to hold the blushes with the indirect hug.

He guided her to play the violin, Sponge Bob watched all for the window of orders, whispering to Patrick, on the walkie-talkie, what he saw, both giggled.

After a few notes, Squidward was dropping gradually so that she could play alone, in the end, she has managed to get some of the melody instrument, he watched her about 30 seconds with a pretty grin on his face till falling on yourself and stop her.

- That is very good for a beginner - it clap quickly - some more practice and you can scratch this item on your list.

- Thank you Squidward, I did not think you could teach that well - she did not realise your sentence hears suggestive - then… - your cheeks turned pink - what else I need to learn?

After about 5 or 6 hours, Squidward managed to make Sandy to play the violin from melodious and orderly way, both were fun, so the time passed quickly.

So, what is the next item on the list? i said, Squidward really excited about your activities that they would do. Sandy laughed.

- Yeah, it is time to close your fool - she pointed to Mr. Krabs who has already been locking his room, Squidward rubbed the back of his neck.

- Oh, I had not noticed, but which one item on the list do you want to do tomorrow? If you want I can take changes of Bonsai, or some sheets of paper to make origami, or…

- I think we should get rush on the list -said Sandy interrupt - three days for Christmas just skip it and have many items, but i like the idea of the Bonsais, maybe the origami - they have been walking on the outside of the restaurant -hey, don't you have the name of a good novel, so i can already working my individual part?

- Oh yes, it calls The Forbidden Love Affair, I got home, if you like.

But is the synopsis so corny as the title?

- No! Is beautiful story of guy who falls in love for the wrong girl, who lives in a different world of him, then they have to break the rules to be together…

- It is good, Squidward, convinced me, but please stop talking or I do not even have to read the book - they both laughed - so what time tomorrow?

- Tomorrow is Sunday, and Sponge Bob makes training to annoy me on Sundays, it will have to be early.

- Okay, I usually give a clear in my tree on Sunday, so no fear to arrive early, I will be awake soon.

- So, see you tomorrow… - Squidward did not know what to do after that, but Sandy put the bags down and gave it a quick to hug, both blushed.

- Good night, Squidward - she turned around and walked into her house.

Squidward did the same, thoughtful, after all, he never thought you could have a relationship so well with one of the best friends of Sponge Bob, it was pretty cultured, outgoing, open to new experiences, is beautiful… He tried to ignore the last thought. _ The next day, Squidward left early to not have to give explanations to your neighbors, he doesn't knew who both his neighbors watched him when he left.

After about 10 minutes by car, Squidward started hearing a song to far, was rock, no doubt, but with a slight electronic crash, he felt will dance. But ahead, began to catch a glimpse of the dome of Sandy, the volume of the music was taller and the letter was lighter.

When he arrived at the front door, the music was ridiculously high, he looked up more of the giant pine to see Sandy in a scaffold, in pajamas, getting some blink-blinks on the tree, singing along with the radio in a perfect timing, she looked smiling, she did sign to wait, but without stopping singing or losing the rhythm.

- "I am the person who tells you what to do; - she sang when she opened the door - "you are the one, you are the one if I let you; I am the one i am the one who wears the pants; I wear the pants".

- What are you doing? - asked Squidward seeing the squirrel singer.

- "Hey you follow me; - she did mimes so he waited music to end - I'll take the lead, can't you see?; You don't question me; You just do, what I say".

- So why do not you just stop the music? he started to get angry.

- "I don't care what you are saying; - Sandy continued with the game of signs, now she said no, 'cause it was her favourite song - I don't care what you are thinking; I do not care about anything; Get ready, get ready because I'm happening".

After 4 and a half minutes, the music stopped and Sandy turned off the radio, Squidward observed to keep some ornaments of the tree.

- I am sorry about that, but I do not really hung up with you a song while I sing.

- All right, I do it sometimes too, but it was the volume on that height really necessary?

- One time I heard a saying like this: "Puts his songs taller than your problems, and be happy" she smiled innocently.

- Then you must have had a bit of trouble - Squidward tried to not use your tone of debauch.

- Nop - she look up to her tree, totally cool with the life - I just use that as a excuse dictated to increase the volume, after all, who, accountable to hear a good rock-and-roll in a moderate volume? But anyway, what you got there? - Squidward thought she was never ask.

- Well, this is the book that I promised, a DVD with video tango lessons for beginners, two changes of Bonsai, sheets of paper for the origami and… - she looked at him with the curiosity eyes brimming - two reservations for a refined Japanese restaurant, so I can teach you how to use rachi with style.

- Oh, Squidward, you didn't have to bother yourself with it! - she contained herself for not giving him a bear hug - you should have spent a big money with the reservations, and renting them the DVD, I don't know how to thank you.

- Don't worry, you got me out of house and away from those nipples doing good activities, that is enough.

- So, let's go to 'el tango,' muchacho - she ran to her tree and get the DVD device while Squidward arranged the Bonsais in the sun.

It was 3 hours of video-class which formed Squidward and Sandy were dancing like an argentinean couple in tango. Later, Squidward taught Sandy the fine art of Bonsai, he made her face and she did his, but letting Sandy and a wheted scissors so close was not a good idea, she got a little cut on the thumb, then Squidward taught her the fine art of first aid. After that they started doing origami, this time, Squidward had a cut with paper and Sandy practiced your new knowledge to stop the blood.

When it was growing dark, both dessed themselves up and went for a Japanese restaurant, there, Sandy became confused with rachi and ended sticking waiter's eye, Squidward and she returned home laughing a lot, neither of them never had fun in the only one day, and most unusual, only in the company of each other. When they arrived, Squidward opened the car's door for Sandy, scoffing like that from the clerk at the restaurant, she plays together, they both got banters grinning at each other until Sandy to interrupt.

- In one day, all we can do 4 activity, I will read the book that you borrowed from me before i go to sleep, now, only it is 9 item on the list is over, do you think we can did it?

- Oui oui Madame Cheeks, I am all sure of it - he of the bartender who answered them at dinner. Sandy laughed.

- Oh, Squidward, that's French, there was only "hi" and "sayonara" - she made a honors holding the laugh. Squidward honors imitated her.

- Pardón, madame - he got the list of Sandy - well, tomorrow I bring the picnic basket, the knife and the materials to make the pipe.

- But let me do the food to lead, I will cook acorns and make a peanut juice that you will love.

- I bet you did, but you are sure you wants to learn bow and arrow, managed to cut with scissors without a tip? - Squidward pointed at her Band-Aid.

- Who talks, the guy who cried for a cut wuth paper - she looked at him with a challenging smile on her face, and pointed at his Band-Aid - do you think I can't Squiddy ?

- I bet you do not have the aim as good as mine, big-toothed - he came closer to her.

- Is this a challenge?

- If you aren't afraid to take in - he came closer.

- You are going to swallow your words - she turned around and went into the dome, after a few steps turned around and waved goodbye to Squidward who signed back a "See you at 7".

He got in the car, recalling the wonderful day that went out, he never thought Sandy could be such a good company, he never thought she could make he feels in the clouds, never thought her smile is so charming… and never thought that one day he would think that, clear the thought, and went to sleep thinking about how would be the next day. _ The next morning, Squidward waked up early for but a picnic basket in the Market of the Bargain, then he went straight to the Sandy's house, ringing the bell promptly at 7 o'clock, a few moments later she waved from the window that was already coming down. That something was going down on a piece of paper aluminum wrapping up, some food that smelled really very well, Squidward put it in the picnic basket, they both got in the car and went to the park.

The day passed quickly, as soon as they arrived, Sandy elaborate an aerodynamic design to build the pipe, they setup and went to lift that lasted so few minutes Sandy hooked the tube in a tree as soon as Squidward gave it to her. He paid an ice cream consolation for her. Later, they began to play to throw the knife, but they had to run half a mile away from a guy who did not like to have your ass stabbed by a cutting flying object.

Lunchtime, Squidward was melted in the stew from acorns Sandy, and they were talking about the different ways to cook of Sponge Bob, Sandy started to think twice before asking a Krusty Patties again. At the end of the afternoon, they were learning to play archery, gambler who had the best aims. Sandy won. She said it was her know about high math and physics of impact, Squidward said the instructor was flirting with her and he gave the bow and arrows to her better, but anyway it had to pay the ice cream of bets and had to hear that he was a bad loser.

When they arrived at the dome of the tree wasn't still dark, then Sandy invited Squidward part II of the picnic, with the tea and cookies, she got the list and started to scratch the article that the two of them did today.

- There only lack 3 more itens on the list, I can not believe we are going to make it! - she said, enthusiastic about the fact.

- "To assemble a puzzle pieces of 200"; "to learn to play chess" and "to learn the skateboard floor" - Squidward read out loud - Don't yoy know how to play chess?

- I never had the time or patience for board games - she told him - to me, the workers ride on the horses, try to break into the towers, kidnap the queen and lead to your territory.

- Like Get the Flag?

- That's it! But in miniature - Sandy laughed at your stupid remark - now I know how Patrick feel when he thinks.

- Patrick only thinks when he tries to take the food without opening the can, but in the end, he da only a headache and stay hungry - they both laughed - what should I bring tomorrow?

- If it is not even asking too much, it brings the chessboard, I have the skateboards and the skates here in home - Squidward consented.

- Have you finished reading the book?

- Just a few pages missing, I can not wait to see what happens with Laura and Caique, I am holding myself for not asking you to give away the ending.

- Well, they are going to finish…

- Don't say ! - Sandy covered her ears to escape the spoiler.

- Just relax, I am not going to say - Squidward took her hands and took them from your ears, but he ended up by hanging them instead of them loose, he blushed when realised.

- Squidward.

-Yes?

- Can you stay tomorrow to help me fix the dome for the Christmas party?

- Well, sure, why not? - he told a little nervous - so until tomorrow… he said, before go away, Sandy gave him a kiss, on the cheek, he blushed more than once.

- Good night, Sandy - he got out of the dome and went into your car watching Sandy to enter her tree.

On the way to home, he still felt the cheek where she kissed him, and he never, in your entire life, have longed to have so much been kissed on the mouth as he wished now. _

It was Christmas morning, Squidward only took his old chessboard, checked all the pieces were there and just ran out to Sandy's house. When he got there, he found her fixing the wooden table with the box of the puzzle, some cookies that left yesterday and a jar of peanut juice with two glasses close. Next to the table, two skateboards rested. She opened the door for him, and no waste of time, they started to build the puzzle, it took just over 1 hour, so they completed a complex image of a pirate ship. After that, Squidward was trying to teach Sandy the rules and movement of the chess, but he would prefer a thousand times to have retraced the puzzle than to try to explain the Sandy what was the logic of horseback riding in ''L's", why the towers of hiking since they were solid buildings of cement and concrete, try and convince her that the game was not machist since the queen could be captured and the king couldn't, but in the end, they were able to play the game, and the most humiliating is Squidward, with years of practice, losing for Sandy, who just made to criticize the logic of logic game, still the next activity was more outgoing.

Like a game of chess lasted more than expected (three hours to Squidward teach Sandy, another half-hour to they play a game) has already been two and thirty-five, and as the Christmas party was scheduled to begin at 18 o'clock, they would have to hurry along on a skateboard. Until it was quick, like Squidward also don't know skateboard floor, he did not have much to teach, but he had to admit he liked the part where he held Sandy for the waist while she took the path and the balance. It was exactly 17 hours when school of amateur skateboarding are over, Sandy ran the tree to get the boxes of decoration that were in her basement while Squidward arranged the parts of the game of chess and took the wore glasses on the table. He heard the sorrows of Sandy while he went down loaded with boxes.

- Damn it! I thought about all the decorations, minus my box with mistletoe to be hanging in the tree.

- It's ok, they do not need, after all, you have too many decorations - he said up out in her background would like to stay under the mistletoe with her for a little while.

- You are right, it should not be missed, I hang some marbles or bells in place.

After much work, they have little to arrange the convidades before you start to arrive. Sponge Bob and Patrick, Pearl, Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff, Plâncton and Karen, Larry, old Jenckins and even Harold, old neighbor of Squidward appeared, does not know why gone well.

When all the guests have arrived, Squidward pulled Sandy into a corner near the food table and they both had sat on the bench, Squidward were still with the list of Sandy and he wanted it to be together when they were crossed out and officially over every item on the list.

- Let us see, to learn to play the basics of the violin, check - Squidward said, putting a sign of ''check" in front of the line.

- Learn to dance tango, check - Sandy said, excited to end all officially - To Build and raise a pipe, check.

- I can read a novel, you just read ? - he asked.

- Yeah, and you were right Squidward, it is a nice story, check.

So they made for each item until we reach the end.

- Learn the skateboard floor - Sandy said.

- Check - they both said in unisound, followed by a slight laugh, they looked up each other, no one even believed they were able to do everything.

- I have never tried nothing like that, he - spent the eyes for the list - that was… - whoa! Back at the end of the list, squiggly and very small, there have another article, he could barely see, but could read - "to kiss someone special under the mistletoe" - he looked at Sandy, with face of 'and now ?'.

- Don't worry, my cousins and I put this article every year, but it is coffee-with- milk.

- That's what with milk?

- It means that whatever, I mean, if I can not manage to complete this task, okay, is still worth what I have done, I mean, we have done - she smiled at him and spread her arms, he did not have anything else to accept the hug, he hugged and pulled him in closer, holding her tight.

All of a sudden, the lights are out, how was that night, the dome of the tree was a real dark.

- I have to go and see what happened - she said, ending the embrace and getting up.

- It must be a lonely fall, will back soon - Squidward held your hand, he really did not want to interrupt that hug, not now.

The lights were on before Sandy tell Squidward released her, and the Sponge Bob's voice protruded about people:

- Look out - he pointed to where Squidward and Sandy was up, he still held her hand - Sandy and Squidward of hands along under the mistletoe!

They both looked up, the mistletoe and bright blue whiting tingling right above your heads, Squidward looked at Sandy.

-What? You saw that I searched the mistletoes and they were not in place… - he covered her mouth with a finger, after that he hugged her again.

- It looks like you are going to complete all your list this year - he whispered in her ear, after he broke the hug looked her in the eye, happiness gave her a smile that did not fit in the face.

Squidward had a tentacle around Sandy's face and the other around her waist, he got slowly on closer still their lips touch, a warm feeling broke into their bodies as the kiss was profound, she spent her arms around his neck and he hugged her with force for the waist, their hearts beat tuning, was heard screaming around, they broke up the kiss slowly and look around, nobody gave attention to them, it was already midnight and freed all cries of Merry Christmas, the couple looked again and held.

- Well - Sandy said - with all the running to complete the list, I didn't bought you a present.

- Didn't you buy me a present? However, so that gives me the right to choose what I want - Sandy laughed when he looked at her.

-So, what do you want?

- Come on inside and I tell you - he answered, she looked at him with a smile challenging, he grabbed her hand and they both quietly entered the Sandy's tree, and they did not intend to leave so early.

Epilogue

On Christmas morning, the couple woke up to see how the guests have left the dome, were not so messy as they waited, Sandy walked the last corner she was before leave and found a piece of paper thrown to the ground.

- Squidward, come check this out - he said.

-What ? - he gave the paper - well, how could I forget it ? - he got a pencil, gave to Sandy and he held her hand with the pencil.

- "Kiss someone special under the mistletoe" - both had crossed out the paper and said in unisound - check ! - they laughed and looked to each other.

- Do you want to make a list of Christmas this year? - asked Sandy.

- Maybe later - Squidward answered, and grabbed her by the waist, Sandy kissed him who pressed it harder on her, and, without breaking the kiss, they both walked lubberly into the tree, it definitely would be the best Christmas of their lives, the first of many.

_THE END_

A / N : Thank you so much for read my "little" story *laugh* I hope you've enjoyed, sorry for leave you waiting the translate, and sorry if I did some gaffe, please, I am Brazilian and I'm still studying the english language, i think that's it, see you soon ^.^


End file.
